Glitched
by Lieutenant Commander Chri
Summary: After a series of attacks from a strange alien vessile, the crew of the Federation Starship land on a friendly alien planet, for repairs. After their departure, however, things start to go horribly wrong. (Please, read and review this "fan fiction"!)


**Disclaimer**  
Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager, and all related characters, events and insignia are the property Paramount Pictures. I do not own the rights to any characters or insignia mentioned below.

**Author's Note**  
This story is the first installment in a short series of upcoming "fan fictions". It would be greatly appreciated if the reader could review this story, whether it was enjoyed, or disliked; in this way, I hope to improve future "fan fictions".

**Summary**  
After a series of attacks from a strange alien vessile, the crew of the Federation Starship Voyager land on a friendly alien planet, for repairs. After their departure, however, things start to go horribly wrong.

**Star Trek: Voyrager**  
**The Intrepid Series** "Glitched"

  


_Prologue_  
The spinning disc continued to lazily hover, until it suddenly shot toward Captain Janeway. She dove down, and fired her phaser at the flying object. Its colour changed from blue to red, then bounced off of a series of walls before shooting toward Seven of Nine. She got her phaser ready, then positioned herself to fire a calculated blast. The disc was repelled by the phaser blast, and changed back to blue. The next to fire a phaser was Ensign Harry Kim; however, this time, the spinning disc did not change colour. The disc flickered for a moment, then disappeared.

The monotonous voice of the Intrepid-class starship's computer echoed in Holodeck One: "Scoring error has occured. Unable to continue game." Captain Janeway shot a glance at Seven, then at Harry. 

"Listen, Harry, I know you worked for a long time on this, but I don't think that Velocity can be made into a three-person game. It works for a little while, but after ten minutes of playing the computer always encounters that damn scoring error." Harry looked disappointed.

"Sorry, Captain; I just thought that three phasers would be better than two."

"We're off duty, Harry; you can call me Kathryn."

The young Ensign fidgetted a little bit, then replied: "I've never called you that before, and I'm not about to start now." Kathryn chuckled.

Seven took a step toward Harry, and took the phaser from his hand. "Your programming skills are flawed. Computer: delete modifications to Velocity made by Harry Kim."

Harry started to protest, but the familiar chiming of the computer processor was followed by the message: "Modifications have been deleted."

"What did you do that for?" Harry started. "I could have fixed up the program so that it would work!" He stared at Seven in disbelief.

Seven stared back at him, and said, "Knowing your level of programming skill, a game of Velocity would most likely cause a warp core breach." Harry knew that his Captain was trying her best to contain her laughter, but she burst into a fit of giggling.

The Captain put her hand on Seven's shoulder, then said, "I see you've been reading the Doctor's lessons on humour. With a little more practice, you could--" There was a sudden, and violate shake, and the computer's voice interrupted her sentence: "Red alert."

Captain Janeway tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Bridge, report."

The voice of Commander Chakotay replied. "An alien vessile has just decloaked and opened fire, while we had our shields down--it was a pretty intense explosion. There are hull breaches on decks eleven, thirteen and fifteen. We've had to evacuate Engineering, Captain."

"Acknowledged," she replied. She shot a worried glance at the two other Velocity opponents, then exited the Holodeck.

_The next chapter has not yet been completed, and therefore reader reviews could help to better develop events in the upcoming chapters. Again, please review this "fan fiction", if you would like to see your ideas and suggestions arise in upcoming chapters, or "fan fictions"._


End file.
